


Давид из дома отдыха

by daana



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: "...ничего страшнее тюрьмы твоей головы никогда с тобой не случится."





	Давид из дома отдыха

Голова заболела на проходной — привычно отяжелел затылок, запульсировали виски, заплясали перед глазами мутные блики фонарей, зачем-то горящих среди дня. Скоро пройдет, безнадежно сказал себе Северцев и направился к будке охраны. В конце концов, именно поэтому он сюда и приехал.  
— В администрацию вам, — сказал охранник, мельком глянув на распечатанную путевку. — Как выйдете, сразу налево во флигелек, там главврач сидит. Дальше она скажет, куда чего.

Охранник был небрит, помят и запакован в толстую форменную куртку с приколотой на груди георгиевской ленточкой, изрядно затершейся с мая. Ничего другого в провинциальном доме отдыха Северцев увидеть не ожидал. Он протиснулся мимо шлагбаума на охраняемую территорию, втянул носом колючий и холодный, лишенный бензиновой примеси и от этого почти пресный воздух, огляделся по сторонам: вдали между сосен виднелись корпуса унылого постсоветского вида, к ним вели аккуратные, недавно вымощенные декоративным кирпичом дорожки. Желтый флигель слева напоминал все такие флигели сразу во всех больницах и санаториях: приземистый и облезлый, с видневшимися сквозь пыльные окна цветочными горшками и стопками папок-скоросшивателей, словно законсервированный в этом своем классическом дизайне. Северцев поддернул на плече лямку рюкзака и зашагал к нему, с наслаждением дыша чистым воздухом. Кажется, даже голове стало полегче. Может, еще и во влажности дело, мимоходом подумал он. Здесь, в сотне километров от Финского залива, было ощутимо холоднее и суше, чем в Питере. На вокзале, едва Северцев вышел из электрички, ветер бросил ему в лицо снежную крупку, пробрался под шарф и заставил поплотнее застегнуть ворот куртки. Вдоль скучного типового здания вокзала тянулась шеренга разномастных такси, одно из них за сто рублей довезло Северцева в прозрачный сосновый бор на краю городка. Теперь оставалось только оформить документы — и на ближайшую неделю он станет пациентом дома отдыха «Зеленое озеро». Не лучший способ убить шесть дней отпуска, оставшиеся к ноябрю, но и не самый ужасный. 

В отпуск его все равно выперли чуть ли не со скандалом, бухгалтер со стуком перекладывала на столе ручки и коробки с печатями и объясняла, что выписывать отпуск деньгами она по новому кодексу не имеет права и не брать его вообще Северцев тоже права не имеет, так что не войдет ли он в ее положение. Северцев долго этого мучения не выдержал и в положение вошел. Потом, дома, он рассеянно перелистал сайты с горящими турами, прикидывая, не смотаться ли куда попало — ну и пусть в итоге это окажется средний отель с пьяными руссо туристо по соседству, в любом случае смена обстановки не повредит. В конце концов у него в очередной раз заболела голова. Северцев съел цитрамон, размял шею и закрыл вкладки с отелями. Написал в «Телеграме» коллеге Юле: про какой там волшебный массаж ты рассказывала?..

Голова у Северцева регулярно болела уже второй год. Когда приступы тяжелой тянущей боли стали постоянными, он психанул, вспомнив все городские легенды в духе «а потом у него обнаружили опухоль с куриное яйцо», и пошел по врачам. Опухоли никакой не нашли, зато хирург то ли с сочувствием, то ли с насмешкой рассказал про сидячую работу, малоподвижный образ жизни и прочие особенности существования городского менеджера, и посоветовал походить на хороший массаж шейного отдела, а потом уже нервничать, если не поможет. Северцев принял рекомендацию к сведению, но все никак не мог собраться: модные массажисты со страничками в «Фейсбуке» его напрягали, казалось, что у них у всех липовые дипломы шарашкиных контор, а пиарят их по знакомству; Вадик — как же без Вадика — настойчиво советовал ему заняться «телесно-ориентированными практиками», но тут у Северцева голова начинала болеть раньше, чем он дослушивал всю эту ерунду. В конце концов в столовой за обедом он услышал разговор коллег, которые обсуждали волшебную массажистку в каком-то пансионате в области — пансионат, по их словам, походил на обломок совка, разве что кормили нормально, зато массажистка была золотая женщина с тридцатилетним опытом. Северцев это запомнил, но тогда был июль, ему предстоял нормальный летний отпуск, и менять Италию на Ленинградскую область ради курса массажа как-то не тянуло. А теперь вот, гляди-ка ты, пригодилось.

Какой бы дырой ни был этот пансионат, а сайт у него работал и там даже можно было онлайн купить путевку. Северцев повисел, рассматривая фотографии: не так все было и страшно, по рассказам Юли он ждал худшего. Поколебался, не позвать ли с собой Вадика — та еще идея, конечно, романтическая поездка в ноябре в область, здоровье поправлять. Но Вадик работал в бестолковом хипстерском магазине в «Этажах» по какому-то свободному графику и уже несколько раз намекал, что поехал бы с Северцевым когда и куда угодно, только Северцев его все не зовет. После летнего отпуска, в который Северцев ездил с друзьями, но без Вадика, они вообще чуть не разошлись. Смешно было бы позвать его именно сейчас, в этот убогий пансионат. Может, тогда уже точно разошлись бы.

Вадик был открытым геем. Даже слишком открытым. По любому поводу он украшал свою аватарку в «Фейсбуке» радужной рамкой, влезал там во все яростные дискуссии, хотя бы как-то затрагивающие квир-тему, каждый год ездил в Хельсинки на гей-прайд и высветлял волосы, крася несколько прядей то в розовый, то в мятный цвет. Разноцветные пряди Северцеву нравились, они делали Вадика с его тонкими невыразительными чертами лица похожим на карандашный набросок с мазками нежной пастели в волосах; все остальное нравилось меньше. Особенно утомительно было то, что Вадик постоянно пытался втянуть в эту свою бесстыдную демонстративную жизнь и Северцева: у него это называлось «признать свою сущность» и что-то еще про самоидентификацию и принадлежность к сообществу. Сущность Северцева совершенно устраивала, специально признавать ее было не нужно: с этим он справился еще в юности. Но и рассказывать о ней всему интернету или, тем более, присоединяться к публичному сообществу на основе личных сексуальных предпочтений он никакой необходимости не видел. Нужды знакомить Вадика со своей компанией он, по правде говоря, не видел тоже — не из-за «самоидентификации», друзья Северцева все про него прекрасно знали, а из-за того, что они бы за полчаса знакомства вывернули Вадика наизнанку и съели с говном. Такие уж у Северцева были друзья. Вадик этого, конечно, не понимал — и обижался на то, что Северцев его не пускает в свою жизнь. Интересно, что бы он сказал про приглашение поехать в «Зеленое озеро». Северцев покрутил эту мысль так и этак, но в конце концов отмел: неделя в тишине и одиночестве посреди ноябрьской серой хмари привлекала его куда больше, чем неделя плотного общения с Вадиком. Так что в итоге Северцев написал ему в «Телеграме»: на неделю пропаду, поеду полечиться. Вадик, конечно, переспросил, куда и как лечиться, Северцев назвал пансионат санаторием, для большей солидности, и зачем-то добавил, что санаторий в такой глуши, что неизвестно, как там будет со связью. Вадик прислал сразу несколько стикеров, изображающих моральную поддержку и симпатию, попросил рассказывать, как дела, если будет возможность, но в целом, кажется, не обиделся. Так что из Питера Северцев уехал с легким сердцем, чувствуя себя никому не нужным и совершенно свободным человеком. 

Толкнув дверь флигеля и протиснувшись через темный узенький предбанник, он оказался в странного вида холле. Серым в фиолетовых разводах ковролином во флигеле был обшит не только пол, но и стены, из-за чего и так-то небольшое помещение превращалось в тесную мрачную коробочку. Лампы дневного света нисколько не добавляли уюта.  
По углам холла на железных стойках, раскрашенных под березовые стволы, красовались горшки с развесистыми неопрятными декабристами. Северцев подумал, что не видел их, наверное, со школы. По стенам между дверями кабинетов тянулись белые листы с какими-то списками, графиками и даже фотографиями сотрудников — доска почета, что ли?.. В целом все выглядело так, как говорила коллега Юля: умилительно совково. Северцев стукнул костяшками пальцев по двери с надписью «Главврач», подергал ручку — заперто. Он заглянул в соседнюю дверь с надписью «Бухгалтерия», узнал от полуседой женщины в старомодных пластмассовых очках, что Марина Викторовна вышла и будет минуточек через пять, ну максимум десять. Вернулся в холл, сбросил рюкзак на ряд изогнутых деревянных кресел и прошелся вдоль списков и графиков. За его спиной хлопнула дверь флигеля, кто-то подошел и остановился рядом с Северцевым.  
— Салют! Не про мою ли честь?  
Северцев обернулся. Напротив него стоял парень, ровесник или чуть младше, похожий на Леля с лубочной картинки: голубоглазый, с пшеничными кудрявыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Только одет он был не в косоворотку и шаровары, а в серую футболку и легкий спортивный костюм.  
— А вы кто? — неловко спросил Северцев. Никогда он не умел противостоять внезапному фамильярному дружелюбию.  
— А я местный, — усмехнулся парень. И, заметив, наверное, на лице Северцева недоумение и подступающее раздражение, кивнул на лист ватмана, расчерченный в таблицу: — Инструктор по активному отдыху.  
Северцев скользнул взглядом по таблице, тщательно заполненной цветными фломастерами, и почти сразу нашел там инструктора по имени «Местный Олег Анатольевич».  
— Такая вот фамилия, — хохотнул парень. — Но можно просто Аликом, привычнее как-то. А ты… вы?  
— Максим, — сдаваясь на милость судьбы, сказал Северцев. — И можно на «ты», да.  
— Так что? — Алик сунул руки в карманы штанов, качнулся на пятках. — Активно планируешь отдыхать или пассивно? Могу и так, и эдак устроить.

Северцев не нашелся с ответом — не успел даже сообразить, действительно Алик сказал двусмысленную пошлость или показалось. Дверь флигеля хлопнула снова, в ковролиновый рай шагнула женщина в солидной шубе, похожей на обшитый бурыми шкурками чум. Для ноября шуба была жарковата, но скорее всего, по местным традициям такую роскошь следовало выгуливать с октября по апрель, иначе стоило ли деньги тратить. Из верхнего отверстия чума величественно торчала голова с красивой укладкой, залитой лаком на долгую жизнь. Северцев внутренне восхитился: сто километров на электричке — и как будто нет уже никакого Питера, никаких длинноволосых девиц в летящих пальто косого кроя и спортивных дам в ярких куртках, одни только меховые чумы и лаковые волны. И фамильярные инструкторы в трениках.

— Олежа, — немедленно заворковала дама тем постыдно нематеринским тоном, каким женщины в возрасте порой обращаются к молодым людям, почему-то вынужденным их терпеть. — Что ты тут отираешься? Надо тебе что или так, меня повидать зашел?  
— А то! — лихо откликнулся Лель. — Ясное дело, повидать, Марин Викторна. И заяву вам принес, ерунды всякой в зал подогнать надо бы. Да я потом могу, вы вон отдыхающего сперва примите, а потом мы с вами того. Перетрем за списочек мой.  
Похоже, кокетливый тон дамы его нисколько не напрягал.  
— Ой, Олежа. — Она прижала к виску пальцы с острыми ногтями, блеснул в мертвецком свете фиолетовый маникюр. — Уйди со своим списочком, а? Мне бы с водителями рассчитаться сперва. Так, а вы у нас, значит, на отдых? Вы путевочку в профкоме получали или так покупали? Да пойдемте, пойдемте ко мне!

Пять минут спустя Северцев вышел с пачкой бумажек — карточка с назначенными процедурами, талончик на заселение, еще один талончик — отдать в столовой, даже распечатанные на принтере брошюрки про то, на какие еще процедуры можно записаться. Когда он открывал дверь кабинета, главврач вдруг пронзительно крикнула ему в спину:  
— Олежа! Зайди-ка.  
— Тут я, Марин Викторна. — Кудрявый инструктор немедленно сунулся мимо Северцева, перехватывая у него дверную ручку. Северцев едва успел убрать руку.  
— Проводи отдыхающего в первый корпус, — деловито велела Марина Викторовна. — А то ты же у меня с головы не слезешь. А со списочком завтра приходи, посмотрим, что там сложится.  
— Есть проводить отдыхающего, товарищ командир! — бодро отрапортовал Алик и уже Северцеву бросил: — Погодь, отдыхающий, доведу.  
Северцев был совершенно уверен, что нашел бы нужный корпус и без помощи инструктора, но притормозил. Любопытно стало, до каких пределов фамильярности тот может дойти. 

По дороге Алик безмятежно болтал, тыкая рукой в разные стороны: вон там бассейн и спортзал, здесь прокат великов и зимней фигни типа лыж, но снега-то пока нет еще, дальше туда по тропинке второй корпус, но первый лучше, в нем вся дискотека — ну, столовая, кинозал, песни-пляски, такая вот херня…  
— Не холодно так? — не выдержал Северцев, кивнул на легкий спортивный костюм Алика. Между серо-рыжими соснами по территории метался ветер, забирался Северцеву под куртку и шарф, а Алик шагал в расстегнутой спортивной кофте поверх футболки и нулевой температуры как будто не замечал.  
— Не, нормально. — Он снова махнул рукой. — Я не мерзляк. А ты это… Лечиться или так?  
Вопрос прозвучал до смешного неловко, будто Алик вдруг заподозрил у Северцева какую-нибудь серьезную хворь и смутился. Сейчас видно стало, что он моложе лет на семь, больше двадцати пяти ему никак быть не могло.  
— Да ерунда. — Северцев поймал себя на том, что невольно подстраивается под расслабленную, небрежную манеру речи собеседника. — Остеохондроз или какая-то такая херня. На массаж, короче, посоветовали мне вашу…  
— Аааа, теть Веру, — понимающе протянул Алик. — Веру Николаевну. Да, она ништяк. Я когда плечо потянул, она меня за три раза в норму привела. Не зря приехал, значит.  
Северцев почувствовал некоторое облегчение: до сих пор он все-таки подспудно тревожился, не зря ли затеял всю эту авантюру с неведомым пансионатом.  
— Ну, с одним массажем-то заскучаешь, — деловито добавил Алик. — Ты это, приходи в зал, может, придумаем, чем тебя развлечь. Ну, и в бассейне поплюхайся, в сауну сходи… О, пошли через главный вход, покажу тебе, что где.  
В корпус вели широкие стеклянные двери, тоже умилительно советские — Северцев помнил такие по всяким домам культуры и библиотекам. За дверями путешествие в прошлое продолжилось: все, от рябой серо-розовой плитки на полу вестибюля до широких деревянных перил пологих лестниц, казалось декорациями из советского фильма, снятого в семидесятые или восьмидесятые.  
— Вон там столовая, — продолжал помахивать рукой Алик, — а здесь вот рекреация, сейчас мы через нее пройдем в жилой корпус, там уже… Где у тебя номер, дай-ка?  
Он потянулся к бумажкам Северцева, заглянул в талончик.  
— Ага, одноместный на третьем. Нормально, там хорошие номера. Теплые и места много.

— Пусто здесь, — заметил Северцев, когда они шли через просторную рекреацию: в полутемном зале виднелись очертания бильярдных столов и каких-то столиков поменьше, наверное, для шахмат и шашек. Вокруг не было ни души.  
— Ну так. — Алик принялся загибать пальцы: — Во-первых, не сезон. Загрузка процентов тридцать сейчас. Считай в зомби-муви попал, бродят тут призраки такие. Во-вторых, два часа назад обед был, сейчас кто на процедурках, кто отдыхает. Вечером тут еще так-сяк. Ну, для наших широт. Да и что тебе, плохо? Тихо, спокойно, никто на уши не присядет… Ну, кроме меня, — добавил он после паузы и неожиданно улыбнулся ясно и открыто. — Мне-то тоже скучновато, в зал никто и не ходит почти. Так что ты скажи, если я того… Наседаю.  
Северцев подумал, что может, и стоило бы сказать; не затем он сюда ехал, чтобы слушать болтовню местного физкультурника. Но улыбка Алика на мгновение зацепила, заставила вздрогнуть и затрепетать что-то внутри, как в юности, — и Северцев промолчал. Решил, что отклеить собеседника еще успеет. Алик замолчал тоже — может быть, ждал, что Северцев начнет говорить, что все в порядке и никто не наседает, или наоборот, намекнет, что дружить не рвется. Так, молча, они дошли до стойки администратора в жилом корпусе. Алик сунулся к дежурной, полюбезничал и с ней тоже, потом все-таки уступил место Северцеву. Подождал, пока тот оформится и получит ключ от номера, и повел к лифтам. Как будто Северцев мог тут заблудиться.  
— Слушай, отдыхающий, — сказал он уже в коридоре, застеленном выцветшей ковровой дорожкой. — Дальше сам найдешь, я пойду уж, в зале поотираюсь… А вообще ты как насчет бильярда? Видел, небось, столы в рекреации пустуют? Тут же старички в основном отдыхают, уже забыли, как кий подымается.  
— Я только если в пул, — машинально ответил Северцев. Алик кивнул, усмехаясь:  
— Да и правильно, кому нужен русский. Поле огромное, лузы узенькие, кием не попадешь, не то что шаром.  
Опять прозвучало пошло — или Северцеву так показалось.  
— Значит, договорились? — Алик хлопнул его по плечу над локтем, на мгновение задержал там ладонь и плавно опустил руку. — Я в семь заканчиваю, после ужина покатаем шарики. А потом можем в баре приземлиться. Там приличный вискарь по коммунистическим ценам наливают, сто двадцать рэ за писят грамм.  
Слово «коммунистический» от Алика показалось странным, будто он насмотрелся старых фильмов. Может, считал, что именно так надо разговаривать с «понаехавшими интеллигентами»?  
— Договорились, — кивнул Северцев. Поддернул на плече рюкзак и пошел к своему номеру.  
По дороге он думал, что случись это знакомство в какой-нибудь из хипстерских рюмочных возле Пяти углов или в «Этажах», он бы точно знал, к чему клонит кудрявый Алик. Но в заштатном пансионате в Ленобласти?.. Что ж, по-твоему, тут только после свадьбы в темноте под одеялом? — одернул он себя. Но все равно как-то не вязалось, не складывалось. 

Номер неожиданно оказался вполне уютным. Северцев уже ждал полуторной койки с продавленным матрасом и какой-нибудь репродукции «Утра в сосновом бору» на голой крашеной стене, но матрас на широкой кровати был новый, белье похрустывало от чистоты, а два кресла возле низкого столика как будто предлагали водить в номер гостей. Северцев поморщился собственным мыслям, заглянул в ванную — душевая кабина тоже была новая, кафель не трескался от старости и полотенец хватало. Все вместе тянуло на приличный трехзвездочный отель где-нибудь в недорогой Европе. В некотором рассеянном удивлении Северцев забросил в шкаф вещи, накинул куртку и вышел на балкон: смеркалось, в серой полутьме загорелись между соснами фонари, ветер стих, и воздух уже не казался холодным. Голова, оказывается, перестала болеть — Северцев даже не заметил, когда. Он еще постоял на балконе, замерз и вернулся в номер. Принял душ, переоделся в мягкие трикотажные брюки, тонкую футболку и легкий свитер поверх нее и завалился с телефоном на кровать, читать нового Пелевина. Читать было лень, по мнению Северцева, Виктор Олегович исписался лет десять назад, но пропускать все дискуссии в «Фейсбуке» на тему конъюнктуры, актуального дискурса и прочего в этом духе тоже не хотелось. 

Когда, сверившись с «режимом дня», украшавшим дверь в номере, он явился в столовую, дежурная — очередная внушительная дама с парадной прической — ласково спросила, с компанией он хочет сидеть или один. «Один», — торопливо сказал Северцев. И прекрасно провел полчаса в компании салата из огурцов, гуляша с пюре и компота из сухофруктов, самого настоящего, аккуратно оглядываясь по сторонам. Отдыхающие и правда были в основном старички, как говорил Алик; через стол от Северцева шла бурная дискуссия про «раньше было лучше», с другой стороны, за его спиной, два мужика хорошо за пятьдесят обсуждали что-то деловое и невнятное, и в целом собравшееся за ужином общество производило впечатление массовки, кое-как согнанной для съемок малобюджетного российского сериала. Тут уж пришлось предпочесть Пелевина.

Алик поймал Северцева на выходе из столовой. Он сменил футболку с серой на зеленую, но остался в том же спортивном костюме, как в униформе. Впрочем, Северцев и не ждал, что инструктор будет наряжаться.  
— Ну что, шары? — подмигнул Алик. — Небось, гудят от нетерпения. — И коротко хохотнул. Теперь Северцев был почти уверен, что инструктор говорит двусмысленности совершенно осознанно.  
За бильярдом он убедился в этом окончательно: Алик неприкрыто пользовался любым поводом прикоснуться, задеть плечом, проходя мимо — хотя места возле стола было более чем достаточно; даже собрался поучить Северцева, как лучше держать кий, чтобы ударить из-за спины. Северцев подумал пару секунд — и позволил. В конце концов, выглядел Алик неплохо, даже под дешевыми трениками и широкой футболкой угадывалось крепкое спортивное тело — еще бы нет, при его-то роде занятий, — а когда он то и дело коротко взглядывал из-под волнистой светлой челки или опирался бедром о стол, пока Северцев целился, и смотрел сверху вниз, от его взгляда знакомо и полузабыто тянуло под ложечкой. С Вадиком Северцев трахался уже третий год, это было приятно и удобно, но неуклонно превращалось в рутину. Пора ее разбавить, — решил Северцев, пока Алик, прижимаясь к нему почти вплотную и притискивая его к борту стола, показывал, как бить из-за спины. Биток покатился мимо шара, задел восьмерку, та медленно и неохотно откатилась к угловой лузе. Замерла на мгновение и ухнула в дыру. Алик хмыкнул как будто смущенно и неторопливо отстранился. Спросил:  
— Еще партию?  
— В другой раз? — полувопросительно откликнулся Северцев, уже готовый предлагать пойти в номер.  
— Не вопрос. — Алик потянулся за угольником, начал вынимать из луз шары. Северцев обошел стол, чтобы ему помочь. — В бар-то заглянем?  
Прекрасно он понимал, к чему идет дело, не хуже Северцева — и время тянул разве что для развлечения. Северцев коротко улыбнулся, включаясь в игру.  
— Обязательно. Ты же хвалился вискарем.  
В баре им не повезло — или повезло, как посмотреть. Над сверкающей зеркалами и бутылками стойкой висел огромный плоский телевизор, в телевизоре бродил расписной хоровод, и из динамиков доносились оглушительные завывания про березоньку. Барменша, подперев кулаком щеку, наблюдала за хороводом с интересом. Северцев поморщился, представляя, как она отреагирует на просьбу убавить звук. Алик скосил на него глаза и сказал:  
— Пять сек.  
Отошел к стойке, поболтал с барменшей и через минуту вернулся с початой бутылкой «Белой лошади». Могло быть и хуже, подумал Северцев и полез в карман за бумажником. Алик махнул рукой, поняв его движение:  
— Забей, у меня тут кредит. У тебя в номере должны быть стаканы вроде как. Ну… чтоб без хороводов?

В жилой корпус они пошли через полупустую рекреацию. В зале, предназначенном для концертов, тоже пели. В углу возле сцены притулился аккордеонист в алой косоворотке — видимо, массовик-затейник, его окружали дамы позднего среднего возраста в нарядных спортивных костюмах и нестройным хором тянули: миленький ты мой, возьми меня с собой…  
— Этот стон у нас песней зовется, — вполголоса пробормотал Алик и покосился на Северцева так, будто всерьез ожидал, что тот хохотнет или хотя бы улыбнется. Северцев вдруг представил, как Алик, разливая виски, будет говорить про «между первой и второй», и на мгновение захотел предложить разойтись в разные стороны. Потом напомнил себе, что в номер они идут не разговаривать, и кривовато улыбнулся. Алику этого хватило, чтобы засиять улыбкой в ответ.

В номере Алик скинул спортивную куртку на край кровати и по-хозяйски полез в тумбочку под телевизором. Нашел там широкие низкие стаканы, выставил на столик между креслами. С сожалением сказал:  
— А про закусь-то не подумали.  
Северцев пожал плечами: напиваться он не собирался, и его сейчас куда больше интересовал вопрос, есть ли у Алика что-нибудь, что может им пригодиться. У самого Северцева в бумажнике лежали три гондона, но смазку он с собой не брал, даже не задумался. Еще ему было интересно, как Алик захочет трахаться — вспомнилось, что он предлагал отдыхать «активно или пассивно», обещая, что может «и так, и этак». Но дергающая, подсасывающая маета внутри, давно уже не просыпавшаяся так остро, настойчиво тянула подставиться.  
— Ну? — позвал Алик, успевший разлить, пока Северцев задумчиво смотрел в черное окно с яркими точками фонарей за занавеской. — Погнали?  
Северцев присел в кресло напротив Алика и взялся за стакан. Налил Алик щедро, это было и к лучшему — дальше тянуть время он, похоже, не планировал. Виски привычно обжег рот, согрел все внутри и заставил расслабиться; только постфактум Северцев понял, что напрягался. Было бы о чем беспокоиться, подумал он и поерзал, вынимая из кармана брюк телефон, чтобы отложить в сторону. В его руках телефон влажно булькнул сообщением из чата.  
Бульканье обозначало, что сообщение пришло в чат «друзья-алкоголики» — так называлась группа, состоящая из давних друзей Северцева. Он смахнул блокировку, заглянул. «Божоле нуво!» — писал Игнат, сопроводив реплику изображением президента со стаканом. — «В винотеку?»  
Себя Игнат называл художником-концептуалистом, а любые проявления того, что остальные звали скрепами, — концептуальным артом. Любой чат с его участием был засыпан стикерами с президентом, патриархом и прочими государственными лицами.  
Катуся тут же написала «+1», а Мишель «+2» — за себя и за Ритку. «Я в отпуске», — торопливо натыкал Северцев. «Где?» — немедленно спросил Игнат и вдогонку отправил: — «С кем?»  
Северцев подумал, бросил взгляд на Алика, вежливо смотревшего мимо него, куда-то в темноту за окном, и отключил у чата звук. Спросил себя: а и правда, с кем я? Сказал вслух:  
— Жарковато здесь, — и потянул с себя свитер.  
— Есть немного, — с бесстыдной, понимающей ухмылкой согласился Алик и, закинув руку назад, одним движением сдернул футболку.  
Северцев обомлел. Уронил в сторону свитер, немедленно о нем забыв, и уставился без всякого стеснения.

Если лицом Алик был похож на лубочного Леля, то телом напоминал Давида — того самого, из Академии изящных искусств во Флоренции. Или, если честно, с площади Синьории — в академию Северцев летом не попал, закрыто там было, что ли, зато перед копией Давида возле палаццо Веккьо залип минут на сорок: сперва топтался вокруг, даже не пытаясь сделать убогое телефонное фото в стиле «я и мраморная задница», потом взял в ближайшем кафе апероль в пластиковом стакане, присел с ним на ступени палаццо и продолжил разглядывать статую.  
Поблизости красовался еще Геркулес, победивший кого-то там, но мимо него взгляд Северцева скользил безразлично, не задерживаясь ни на массивных пластинах грудных мышц — слишком рельефных, ни на кудрявой бороде — слишком неопрятной даже в мраморе. Не цеплял и второй мужик, коленопреклоненный и почти втиснутый затылком Геркулесу в пах. Вот если бы Давид так кого-нибудь… победил, — подумал тогда Северцев и неожиданно для себя залился краской. Что поделать, просто Геркулес был не в его вкусе. А вот Давид — очень даже. Не худой, но и не слишком демонстративно мускулистый, он казался невероятно, невозможно живым; к мраморным плечам и бедрам, к плотным округлым ягодицам, к тугим икрам так и тянуло прикоснуться, проскользить обеими ладонями сверху вниз, ощупать и сжать; казалось, что мрамор будет теплым и бархатистым, как гладкая молодая кожа. Северцев тогда насмешил себя мыслью о том, сколько народу наверняка втайне мечтало пощупать Давида — и геев, и женщин, и может, даже мужиков, до сих пор считавших себя гетеросексуальными.  
И вот теперь живая безупречная копия того восхитительного скульптурного тела сидела перед ним и крутила в руке пустой стакан, явно размышляя, не налить ли еще. Северцев посмотрел Алику в лицо, подумал, что, в общем, и оно-то похоже, как же он не заметил сразу?.. Сбили с толку льняные кудри и голубые глаза, подкинули другой образ — но тяжелые надбровные дуги, прямой нос, капризно изогнутые губы складывались в почти узнаваемые черты. Ну да, «почти» — но хватало и этого.  
— У меня только гондоны, — сказал Северцев и поднялся из кресла. — У тебя?..  
— Есть у меня все, — сказал Алик, вдруг становясь сосредоточенным и серьезным, и тоже встал. — Иди сюда.  
Протянул руку, поймал Северцева за запястье и потянул к себе мягко, но настойчиво. Вопросов о том, кто будет брать, а кто подставляться, не осталось совсем.  
С Вадиком так не бывало и быть не могло. Северцеву иногда казалось — заведи Вадик морскую свинку, он и тогда не будет в паре главным. А этот мальчишка забирал контроль над ситуацией так невозмутимо, словно только тем и занимался из ночи в ночь, что трахал нерешительных отдыхающих. Впрочем, здравомысляще отметил Северцев, вполне может быть, что именно так дела и обстоят. На этом здравомыслие закончилось. 

Целовался Алик грубовато и неловко, так, будто делал это редко, но руками шарил по спине Северцева вполне уверенно. Быстро опустил ладонь под резинку мягких брюк, сжал задницу, притиснул бедра к бедрам — Северцев ощутил его стоящий член, шумно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом Алику в плечо, чтобы подавить неуместный смех: подумалось, что оборудован Алик не как микеланджеловский Давид, а как сувенирный, которого продавали там же возле площади Синьории на всех лотках. Щедрые итальянцы оснащали своих сувенирных давидов внушительными аппаратами, явно стремясь исправить несправедливость, допущенную великим скульптором.  
— Эй? — шепнул Алик, неожиданно мягко погладил по шее, по плечу. — Ты чего там?  
— Нормально все. — Северцев отстранился, глянул на Алика. — Разденемся?  
Алик принял вопрос за предложение и потянул вверх футболку Северцева. Тот не стал возражать, высвободился из рукавов и ворота, дернул вниз штаны с трусами — и, стаптывая их на пол, смотрел, как Алик спихивает свои и наклоняется, чтобы стащить заодно и носки. Оставшись обнаженным, он стал напоминать Давида еще больше. В паху у него вились мягкими кольцами густые, тоже льняные волосы, и после начисто депилированного Вадика это зрелище показалось возбуждающе неприличным. Северцев посмотрел на ровный, крепко стоящий член — темно-розовый на фоне светлых кудрей, он казался восхитительно, живописно красивым, — на твердый живот и гладкую слегка выпуклую грудь с крупными сосками, и не стал сдерживаться: потянулся погладить, провести ладонями сперва по груди, потом по плечам, по спине, по ягодицам, так, как когда-то хотел потрогать статую. Алик беспокойно вздохнул и подтолкнул Северцева к кровати. Пробормотал:  
— Жестко будет, — и сдернул на пол плотное, расшитое какими-то бурыми цветами покрывало.  
— Я не против, — усмехнулся Северцев, невольно позволяя себе двусмысленный намек в духе самого Алика, и с удовольствием посмотрел, как у него сверкнули глаза.  
«Жестко» у Алика получилось не сразу, но пять минут спустя Северцев уже стонал, вжимаясь лбом в подушку, и подставлялся самым непристойным образом. Алик не пожалел смазки, но долго с подготовкой возиться не стал, поводил членом между ягодиц, словно примериваясь, и втолкнул — неторопливо, но настойчиво, едва дав Северцеву время расслабиться и выровнять дыхание. Тугая медленная боль, тоже полузабытая, показалась почти приятной, Северцев сквозь зубы процедил: «Не тяни», и Алик толкнулся сильнее, потом еще сильнее — и от каждого толчка Северцев невольно расслаблялся, становясь податливым, мягким и как будто не принадлежащим себе, полностью подчиненным чужому ритму и чужим движениям. Ради этого ощущения он и подставлялся иногда. Когда Алик взял его за бедра крепче и начал двигаться размашисто и равномерно, Северцев пожалел только о том, что не видит происходящего со стороны, — и от этой мысли застонал громче. 

Кончив, Алик отстранился на несколько секунд, избавляясь от гондона, и потянул Северцева перевернуться. Уверенно и спокойно положил руку ему на член, сжал, погладил — Северцев покосился на его сосредоточенное, с забавно сжатыми губами лицо, потом вглянул на размеренно двигающуюся кисть, крупную и тяжелую, и кончил почти сразу, короткими толчками подаваясь навстречу чужой ладони. Алик небрежно отер руку о бедро Северцева, коротко прикоснулся губами к его виску и прилег рядом.  
Две минуты было блаженно тихо. Потом Алик приподнялся на локте, сказал:  
— Можем повторить, — и рассмеялся, не дожидаясь реакции Северцева. — Не, я в том смысле…  
— Я понял, — лениво и устало отозвался Северцев. Хотелось спать, еще больше хотелось избавиться от общества Алика и его убогих шуток и присказок. Повторить тоже хотелось, но не сегодня. — Ты тут посменно?  
— Не, пять через два. — Алик пружинисто сел, пошарил возле кровати, доставая свои спортивные штаны. — Еще глаза тебе намозолю.  
— Это вряд ли, — искренне сказал Северцев. Протянул руку, провел по его спине снизу вверх, потом сел, чтобы дотянуться и взлохматить волосы. При всей своей ограниченности, доходящей до вульгарности, Алик все-таки был невозможно, безупречно красив. Истинное совершенство, только что не мраморное.  
Алик обернулся через плечо.  
— Так чего?  
— Так увидимся же днем, — усмехнулся Северцев. — Но если нет, то приходи вечером.  
— Лады, — бодро согласился Алик и встал с кровати, натягивая штаны. Северцев посмотрел, как молочно-белая, скульптурно вылепленная задница скрывается под дешевой тряпкой, и откинулся на подушку.

На следующий день после завтрака он отправился знакомиться с массажисткой. Руки у Веры Николаевны действительно оказались золотыми, она поохала на то, как Северцев себя запустил, и час превращала его шею и плечи сперва в кисель, а потом обратно в упругую бодрую плоть. Северцеву все понравилось бы еще больше, если бы в кабинете массажистки не работал маленький телевизор, в котором две женщины в рамках дневного сериала визгливо выясняли, у кого от кого ребенок и кто кому должен денег. Но Вера Николаевна то и дело ахала и вздыхала, вслушиваясь в их разговоры, так что Северцев решил не просить выключить телевизор, чтобы не портить ей настроение. 

После обеда он прогулялся по территории, наткнулся на кошачье царство над теплоцентралью: на зеленом участке среди покрытого инеем газона на железных крышках люков уютно устроились полтора десятка кошек, судя по виду — давно и хорошо прикормленных в столовой. Северцев их сфотографировал, подумал, не запостить ли в «Инсту», но не стал — представил, как придет в комментарии Вадик и будет выяснять, как у него дела. С Вадиком, откровенно говоря, общаться не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось, чтобы побыстрее настал вечер. Чтобы убить время, Северцев вернулся в номер за плавками и полотенцем и отправился в бассейн. Спортзал был в том же здании, и Северцев всю дорогу решал, стоит ли туда заглядывать: к тренажерам он приязни не испытывал и даже ради Алика не стремился делать вид, что ему это интересно. Однако Алик встретился в холле бассейна. Увидев Северцева, он улыбнулся и подошел, хлопнул по плечу и задержал ладонь, как накануне. Сказал:  
— Плавать? У меня там ЛФК со старичками сейчас, компанию не составлю, извиняй. На вечер других планов не завел?  
— Песни петь под баян? — хмыкнул Северцев. — Нет уж. Приходи.  
Предвкушение свернулось тугим кольцом в солнечном сплетении.

Через полчаса после того, как Северцев вернулся в номер с ужина, в дверь коротко стукнули.  
— Прогуляться не хочешь? — спросил Алик, когда Северцев открыл. — Покажу тебе территорию, у нас тут прогулочные тропы размечены. Ну и воздухом подышишь. Шарф только надень, там дубачок.  
Он и сам был не просто в спортивном костюме, но и в куртке потеплее поверх него. Северцев сперва хотел сказать, что в прогулках нет необходимости, но ужин вышел достаточно плотным, чтобы стремительно падать в койку тоже не тянуло. Так что он кивнул и пошел одеваться.  
В темноте сосновый бор, окружавший корпуса, выглядел даже немного загадочно: свет фонарей разбивался о стволы, за освещенными линиями дорожек сгущалась тьма, и казалось, что вокруг нет ни единой живой души — хотя какие-нибудь отдыхающие наверняка тоже прогуливались перед сном.  
— Нравится мне здесь. — Алик шумно вдохнул воздух, улыбнулся в никуда, щуря глаза. — Вроде и видал другую природу, Крым там, Кавказ, а наша все равно лучше… Бывал в Крыму-то? — он игриво толкнул Северцева локтем, словно предлагал фривольную, малопристойную тему для беседы.  
— Давно, — аккуратно ответил Северцев, ожидая продолжения то ли с любопытством, то ли с отвращением. — В последнее время как-то не тянет.  
— А я недавно смотался, — безмятежно поделился Алик. — Ну, летом. Нормально там, только дорого все. Раньше, говорят, дешевле было.  
Северцев глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, чтобы не ввязываться в никому не нужный спор, вспомнил, как Алик выглядит без футболки.  
— А ты сам вообще как, где отдыхаешь-то? — Алик бесхитростно тащил пустой разговор дальше, не особенно заботясь о его осмысленности. — Ну, в отпуск ездишь же?  
— Я в основном в еврозону, — неохотно пробормотал Северцев. Подчеркивать разницу между ними не хотелось, она и так была видна невооруженным глазом. — Так… Франция, Италия. Греция иногда.  
— А в Сочи не бывал? — по известной только ему одному логике продолжал беседу Алик. — Там, говорят, после олимпиады тоже, типа, по-европейски стало.  
— Не рискну проверять, — не сдержавшись, процедил Северцев сквозь зубы.  
— Да и хрен с ним. — Алик, как будто не заметил его раздражения. Может, и правда не заметил. — Все равно дома лучше. Сосны эти, озера, прохлада наша северная. Я, знаешь, когда подурнее был, даже стишками на эту тему баловался.  
— И что же, хороши ваши стихи, скажите сами? — машинально откликнулся Северцев. Тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
— Да не, херня, — махнул рукой Алик. — Я так-то и сам вижу, что херня. Не Пушкин. Не боись, читать не буду.  
Северцев поправил на горле шарф, спрятал в него подбородок и нос, чтобы пропустить поскорее неловкий момент.  
— Замерз? — тут же спросил Алик. — Может, это… В номер уже?  
— Да, — с облегчением согласился Северцев. — Пойдем.

На следующий день Северцев предложил не гулять — температура воздуха упала ниже ноля градусов на пять, а куртка у него была осенняя. Так что Алик пришел к нему через час после ужина, и разговаривать почти не понадобилось.  
Еще через день они встретились в спортзале: Северцев опять пришел в бассейн, Алик выглянул из двери с надписью «ЛФК», свистнул и поманил его жестом, а когда Северцев зашел, запер дверь. Сказал:  
— Я сегодня без пациентов скучаю, — неожиданно притянул Северцева к себе и поцеловал.  
В неподходящих местах Северцев не трахался, пожалуй, со студенческих лет — и завелся от этого так стремительно, что чуть не смутился. Но Алик уже стаскивал с него одежду, подталкивая к одному из тренажеров с широкой скамьей, и Северцев не стал ни смущаться, ни протестовать. 

— Я вечером по делам свалю, — сказал Алик почти извиняющимся тоном, когда они приводили себя в порядок. — Но завтра буду. Это пятница, завтра-то… Ты до когда тут?  
— До воскресенья. — Северцев сосредоточенно расправлял рукава свитера. — Но у тебя же выходные?  
— Да я… — Алик почесал в затылке. — А хочешь, в субботу в городе погуляем? Ну… У нас там боулинг есть. И бар при нем.  
Северцев представил себе этот боулинг и местное общество и сказал:  
— Посмотрим.  
В субботу «друзья-алкоголики» как раз планировали пить божоле нуво в винотеке на Петроградке. Северцев пока не подтверждал свое участие, колебался: уезжать раньше времени не тянуло, он даже пару раз развлек себя мыслью о том, чтобы позвать Алика в гости в Питер и представить компании. Об него, пожалуй, друзья-алкоголики обломали бы зубы.  
— В общем, я завтра как обычно. — Алик приобнял Северцева, погладил по спине, соскользнул ладонью на поясницу и ниже, сжал ягодицу. — А там порешаем тогда, лады?  
Северцев кивнул и мягко отстранился.

Вечером пятницы Алик поймал Северцева на выходе из столовой. Слегка неловко сказал:  
— Я подумал, посидим сперва? Как раз, может, вискарь допьем?  
Северцев не стал возражать.  
Со стаканами они быстро перебрались из кресел на кровать, полулегли, опираясь на подушки, чтобы можно было обниматься и трогать друг друга — неторопливо, лениво, не переходя пока ни к чему большему. Северцев расслабленно думал, стоит ли брать у Алика телефон или оставлять ему свой — и после очередного глотка виски ему казалось, что обязательно нужно, потому что лучше секса в его жизни не было, а после какого-нибудь нового глубокомысленного замечания Алика — что ни в коем случае.  
— А ты вообще, ну… Как понял, что ты не по бабам? — вдруг спросил Алик, продолжая рассеянно гладить Северцева по плечу. Тот хмыкнул:  
— Да меня никогда к девочкам не тянуло. Что тут понимать.  
— А-а. — Алик кивнул, глотнул еще виски. — А я вроде как и так, и этак могу. Мне все нравятся. Ну, с парнями я это самое… с армии. Бывали там… моменты. — Он хохотнул: — Знаешь, как говорится, лучше нет влагалища…  
— Знаю, — быстро сказал Северцев, чтобы не дослушивать омерзительную прибаутку. — А ты… Друзья твои знают?  
Алик пожал плечами.  
— Ну, так. Может, и догадываются, но не доебывались. Ну, никто же выхватить-то не хочет.  
Северцев сделал очередной жгучий глоток, покосился на согнутую ногу Алика: даже под трениками были видны линии твердого длинного бедра. Спросил:  
— А родители?  
— Родители? — Алик поморщился. — Батя накрылся давно, слава бо… То есть царствие небесное. Вот он-то бы ввалил люлей. А так осталась мать только, а ей насрать. Я как-то по пьяни притащил домой пацана одного, драл всю ночь, там глухим надо быть, чтоб не понять. Так мать потом сказала — вот лучше с мужиками и ебись, хоть спиногрыза мне на шею не посадишь.  
Он оттолкнулся от подушки, присел на кровати, чтобы дотянуться до бутылки и разлить остатки виски. Полохматил волосы, задержал ладонь на затылке. Северцев засмотрелся, как засматривался на каждое его движение.  
— Спросила только, — неторопливо продолжил Алик, не оборачиваясь, — типа, ты в жопу даешь или тебе? Ну, я… сказал, что мне. Ну и ебись как хочешь.  
В его голосе мелькнуло самодовольство, такое глупое, что почти трогательное. Северцев протянул руку, засунул ему под футболку, медленно повел вдоль позвоночника.  
— Что? — обернулся Алик через плечо. — Закончили квасить?  
— Закончили, — согласился Северцев. — Иди сюда… сядь.  
Когда он наклонился над Аликом, чтобы стянуть его штаны и высвободить член, Алик со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух, спросил сдавленно:  
— Ты это… ты что? Ты за щеку берешь?  
— Заткнись, — не выдержал Северцев, — просто заткнись.  
На удивление, Алик послушался и заткнулся — и трогал Северцева за волосы бережно и осторожно. Когда его член у Северцева во рту запульсировал, толчками выплескивая сперму, Алик нежно, беспомощно всхлипнул и вцепился Северцеву в плечо.

Потом они потрахались еще раз, потом Алик засобирался наконец, и, уже одевшись, остановился возле двери, посмотрел Северцеву в лицо. Сказал:  
— Я ведь и переехать могу. Как два пальца, дорога-то не дальняя. Пойду тренером куда-нибудь, по плаванию там или на тренажеры. Как думаешь, возьмут меня?  
Он смотрел с вызовом, но и с ожиданием. Конечно, его бы взяли. Это безупречное скульптурное тело захотел бы выставить у себя каждый второй фитнес-центр, хватило бы любого диплома о любых курсах, мало–мальски похожего на настоящий. Может, сперва пришлось бы пойти куда-нибудь в спальники, где и клубы попроще, и публика — но за полгода-год он бы там пообтерся, нахватался городского стиля и перебрался в центральные понтовые залы.  
Только спрашивал он не об этом.  
— Не возьмут, — сказал Северцев, чувствуя себя последним говном. — В Питере таких знаешь сколько.  
Алик потускнел, расслабился. Легко уронил:  
— Да уж ясное дело, все теплые местечки заняты, — как будто и не ждал другого ответа.  
Северцев испытал к нему благодарность за эту притворную легкость и немедленно почувствовал себя говном еще острее. Впервые за несколько дней начал ныть затылок.  
— Короче, часам к двенадцати собирайся завтра, — с той же наигранной бодростью сказал Алик. — Заеду за тобой, погуляем по нашим ебеням. Завтра ноль обещали.  
Северцев позволил поцеловать себя на прощание, отметив, что за эти несколько дней Алик стал целоваться лучше, мягче и ласковее, хотя своей непрошибаемой настойчивости не утратил. Запер за ним дверь, походил по номеру, пропахшему виски и сексом, открыл балкон. Вышел, вдохнул холодный воздух — в нем чувствовалась сырость, действительно предвещавшая потепление. Вернулся в номер, набрал по местному телефону дежурного администратора и попросил вызвать ему такси на восемь утра, так, чтобы успеть к скоростной электричке в город.  
Потом взял мобильный, покрутил его в ладони, открыл «Телеграм». Подождал, пока тот загрузится и подключится. Перемотал каналы с непрочитанными новостями, нашел Вадика. Помедлил еще секунду и решительно написал: «Завтра возвращаюсь, не хочешь в винотеку вечером?»  
Через полминуты добавил: «Познакомлю тебя со своими заодно».  
Вадик ответил через минуту — стикером с резистанс-догом, рассыпающим ворох сердечек. Следом прислал стикер с зайцем ПЦ и надписью «я страдал и проголодался».  
Это явно значило, что он согласен.


End file.
